The Problem With Curiosity
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Cody finds out a huge secret kept secret from all the T.D cast. The consequences are so big that he and five other 'crazy' cast members must work to overthrow the work done by the producers.
1. Cody Opens The Door

**The Problem with Curiosity **

**Based on The Mizard of Odd by MishaMuse. It's a veeery similar plot. Let's kick it off!**

Cody walked along the hallways of Playa Des Losers, bored. He could talk to Noah but the egghead was in a unusually foul mood. He entered the lounge where Tyler, Justin, Duncan, Izzy, Owen and Geoff were sitting around a table, playing poker.

"Hey Cody, dude! Wanna play?" Geoff asked. He was without his hat which was now lying on the table.

"Nah I'm good." He replied to the party animal. He decided to leave the room and go to the pool . As he left the room, he heard Izzy cheer.

"Woohoo! Izzy wins come to mama!"

"Awww, dudette that's my only hat!" Geoff moaned.

As Cody headed towards the pool, he walked passed a door. He stared at it for a moment.

"Is that door always there?" He asked himself. He pondered on opening it for a few moments but eventually curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door and inside, saw two men he recognised as the producers talking to Mike- a contestant from season four of the show.

"So basically, you're just a normal kid but sometimes you will have to act like different personalities. Here is a list of triggers for each personality." The first producer explained.

Then Mike spoke. But not in his voice but in a thick Russian accent. "So, I just act like this boy and you give me the money, yes?"

"Yes, Dimitri." The second producer replied.

Cody gasped, then realising that the producers might hear, quickly but quietly shut the door. He just slumped against the wall with a shocked look on his face. Chris just happened to be passing by and seeing that Cody was near the door, he had a panicked look on his face.

"Did you open this door?" The host asked worriedly.

"Chris, dude. Mike is just an actor."

"He was faking his MPD?" The host questioned. "That is so not cool!"

"No! I mean he is just an actor. Even the Mike thing is just an act. He's just being played by some Russian guy called Dimitri."

The host sighed. "Those producers will just try anything, won't they? C'mon I'll take you to Miss Keddler's office." He then led Cody to a door labelled Boiler Room. However, when he opened the door, instead of a room filled with pipes and boilers, it was a nice hallway leading to a single door.

"Has this always been here?" Cody asked.

The host nodded, not saying a word as he led the tech geek down a hallway. He knocked on the door which was labelled Miss Keddler's office. It opened and revealed a lady in her mid- thirties with her brown hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a nice business suit. She glared at the host as he entered.

"What is it now McLean?" She questioned, not looking up from the paperwork she was filling out.

"Cody here saw your two goons telling a Russian actor to act like Mike." The host informed her. The head of the show jolted up all attention on the tech geek.

"Oh. Well this is quite a problem." Miss Keddler said with a frown. "Chris, will you give us a moment?"

The host nodded then left the room.

"So you've found out too, huh?" Miss Keddler asked, with a kind look on her face.

Cody was shocked. "Other's know too?"

"Yes but they've all been taken care of."

If Cody had been drinking he would've done a spit take. "You killed them?"

The woman chuckled. "Why do they always think I killed them?" She then turned her attention to the door. "Mister McLean, would bring it in please?" The door opened and in stepped Chris along with Chef. Many years of playing video games and watching spy and sci-fi movies made Cody know what he had to do. Run.

Before he could, Chef grabbed him and held him against the chair as Chris approached Miss Keddler and handed her a syringe. The show's head stood up and moved over to where Chef had Cody pinned down. The tech geek squirmed in vain, as Keddler pulled back the plunger and moved it over to Cody's arm.

"Don't squirm." Chef murmured. "It'll only make it hurt."

Keddler stuck the needle into Cody's arm and pressed down the plunger. The world began to spin and the last thing the tech geek heard was Chris talking.

"Should I call the mental hospital now?"

**Dun dun dun! This will hopefully be one long story! Well, the intro is here. The rest of the main characters will be revealed in the next chapter, and yes he did say mental hospital. Please review and fave if you really enjoyed!**


	2. Cody Meets The Inmates

When Cody awoke he was in a room he didn't recognise. It was a medium sized square room which was well lit with two fairly big windows. There was another bed in the room, which was occupied by familiar face to Cody.

"Cody, bro! You're finally awake!" Geoff called out. Cody tried to sit up but his hands were bonded to the bed under him by something. He quickly realised they were handcuffs as he felt the cold metal digging into his lower back.

"Hey Geoff…. When did the rooms at the resort get done up?" Cody asked the party animal.

The other teen grinned at the tech geek. "We're not at the resort dude. Welcome to Troubled Waters mental hospital!" Cody's jaw dropped when he heard mental hospital.

"Mental hospital?" He repeated shocked.

"Chea dude. Can't you remember anything?"

Cody remembered what happened while he was in Miss Keddler's office. The last thing he could remember was the show's head producer injecting him whatever the hell was in that syringe.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" He asked the party animal. The blonde shrugged.

"Jack said something about you running through the lobby screaming that the aliens were going to kidnap us all and bring us back to their marshmallow planet."

"Did I really say that?"

Geoff shrugged. "Apparently. Anyway, I guess you should go meet the others!"

"Can't. The handcuffs I have on are strapped to the bed." The tech geek told him.

"Oh. I'll go and get Jack to take off the cuffs." Geoff told him. He walked towards the door but stopped when Cody called out to him.

"Wait, if I'm here because they think I'm insane, then why are you here?"

"It's all part of my penance dude." The party animal explained casually. "Once I'm done here I'll go and convince the atheists that they have gone wrong in their views on God and partying?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cody asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Geoff said to the tech geek. "I'm Jesus."

"This is a joke right? Very funny guys!"

"No, this is completely serious. God loves the art of party so much that he sent me down to save those who are party ignorant." Geoff explained to Cody before heading towards the door. "I'll go get Jack."

With that, Geoff is gone. The only thought in Cody's head was _"This is completely crazy. What the HELL is going on?"_

Cody sat in silence for about five minutes until a man walked into the room. The man was about six foot tall with black hair that came down to his shoulder. He was wearing a white uniform which made him guess he was an employee here.

"Codester, looks like you're finally awake." The man said as he pulled out a key. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Hi Jack." Cody greeted. He rolled on to his side so Jack could get at the handcuffs.

"I'm guessing 'Jesus' told you what happened." Jack said as he opened the handcuffs and removed them from the hands of Cody.

"Most of it." Cody replied.

"Well, it's breakfast time now so you'll be wanting to get down to the cafeteria soon. It's straight down the hall."

"Thanks." Cody said to the man.

Jack shrugged. "No problem. Just make me one promise."

"Sure."

"Don't run."

"If Geoff starts preaching, no promises."

Jack grinned then walked from the room. Cody stood up for what seemed like the first time in weeks which was weird since he was only out for a day. He walked down the hall towards the cafeteria and saw Geoff standing outside it.

"Cody dude! You having some breakfast with us?"

Cody shrugged. "I guess I am."

"Nice." Geoff grinned.

The party animal went in and led him to a table where Tyler, Mike, Izzy, Owen and Eva were all sitting. There were two empty seats, one alongside Tyler and one near Eva.

"You can take the one beside Tyler." Geoff told the tech geek. "I've been working on getting Eva to party."

"Good luck with that." Cody muttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cody is here!" Geoff announced as they got near the table.

"That's awesome! Thanks…." Tyler squinted. "Mike?"

"Nope it's Geoff. You should wear your glasses."

"I hate my glasses." The jock pouted. Cody took the seat beside Tyler and the jock turned to where he thought Cody was but he ended up looking at Izzy. The redhead grabbed his head and turned him towards his intended target. "Thanks… Eva. So Cody what are you in for?"

"I'm crazy, apparently. What about you?"

"I'm blind as a bat." The jock sighed. "Danger to myself and others."

"What about the others?" Cody asked.

"Well Izzy is just Izzy, Mike has MPD as you know, Eva has anger issues and Geoff thinks he's Jesus."

"I see. What about you Owen?"

"I'm Godzilla! Rawr!" The large man yelled.

"Sure you are…" He turned back to Tyler. "What's actually up with him?"

"When the plane landed on him in Jamaica, it smushed up his brain so now he lies a lot."

"So he knows he's actually not Godzilla?"

Tyler shrugged, but as he couldn't see where his arm was it sent his plate flying across the room.

"Probably. We're not really sure though."

"How many personalities does Mike actually have?"

"Four. There's Mike, which is just him being normal, Mikey, where he acts really childish and immature, Michael, where he's an ass and some other one which I can't remember. He's mostly Mike though so you don't need to worry."

* * *

After breakfast, all of them left the cafeteria and headed out into a room which was filled with chairs. They all took a seat. Cody noted that Eva was sitting at a table playing a board game with a stuffed racoon.

"So we're all here. Six contestants from the most popular reality show in Canada and no one even realises we're gone." Cody sighed. "This is really weird. I just saw all of you at the hotel like yesterday."

"Well, since I'm Jesus I'm able to be in two places at once but I think that the others are all aliens or demons." Geoff told the tech geek. "I'm not sure which one."

Owen suddenly ran by, knocking Tyler, who was sitting nearby off his chair, making a siren sound, yelling "I'm a firetruck! Wee woo wee woo!"

Cody sighed and was about to respond when he was brained by a board game.

"Stupid raccoon! I'll kill you!" They all looked over to see Eva jump over the table onto the stuffed raccoon. She proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the raccoon, even sinking her teeth into her fluffy foe. Four men all dressed in the white uniform that Jack had worn earlier entered the room and pulled Eva off of the stuffed animal. Another man then injected her with syringe and the she-hulk collapsed unconscious.

Cody sighed. "This is gonna be a long stay…"

"This isn't even the wildest that can happen." A voice suddenly said.

"Who said that?" The tech geek asked, confused.

"Down here, Cody." The voice said.

Cody looked under his chair and found a box labelled. 'To Cody Anderson.'

* * *

**CHEEEAPTER DONE!**

**Well, there you go! Thank you all for the positive reviews and stuff! More soon! Predict what will be in the box making the noises!**


End file.
